Bad boys do it better
by Cerulane
Summary: Parfois, tout ce que vous voulez est un peu de méchanceté. Crossover HP


**Disclaimer** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowlings. Les personnages de Buffy et Angel appartiennent à Joss Whedon. L'histoire appartient à Karen, vous trouverez son travail sur le site twisting the hellmouth ) qui regroupe un tas d'excellent cross-over sur Buffy.

**

* * *

**

**Bad boys do it better**

Ginny Weasley, Dawn Summers et Luna Lovegood regardèrent leurs cavaliers trotter consciencieusement pour remplirent leurs verres de punch et soupirèrent à l'unisson. Qui aurait pensé que venir au bal de célébration pour la défaite de Voldemort avec trois des plus grands héros du monde magique serait tellement… Quel était le mot ? « Ennuyeux. » Oh oui, c'était ça.

Ginny sourit alors qu'elle lançait un regard de côté à la moldue américaine qui avait aidé à coordonner l'attaque finale sur la forteresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Pardon ? »

Dawn Summers croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une légère mauvaise humeur et répéta d'un air sombre. « Ennuyeux. »

Luna gloussa légèrement et renvoya doucement une mèche rebelle de ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. « Juste Harry ou la soirée en général ? »

Dawn commença à avoir l'air coupable, y pensa mieux et haussa les épaules avec défi. « Presque tout. » Elle laissa ses yeux bleus légèrement vitreux dériver sur la salle pleine de monde à la recherche de quelque chose qui retiendrait son attention. « Il avait juste l'air tellement sexy sur le champ de bataille et l »

Ginny sourit narquoisement. « Il s'est changé en Harry ? » Elle rit sans même un semblant de culpabilité. « J'aime ce garçon à la mort, mais il peut conduire un Elfe de maison à boire quand il part dans un de ses discours : Je-suis-si-seul-et-torturé . » Ses yeux se posèrent sur son propre cavalier. « Merlin sait ce je pensais que je faisais quand j'ai accepté de venir ici ce soir avec Seamus Finnigan. Je pense qu'il a mis un truc dans mon jus de citrouille quand il m'a demandé. »

« Au moins, tu n'es pas là seulement pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux. » Luna fit un geste de sa main pale vers Hermione Granger, puis sourit sans rancœur à Ron alors que celui-ci jetait des regards méchants à son amie et à son cavalier, Victor Krum. « S'il ne lui dit pas ce qu'il ressent bientôt, je vais demander à mon père de mettre une annonce en première page du _Chicaneur_ et l'annoncer pour lui. »

Les trois filles pouffèrent et se divertirent pendant quelques minutes en observant Hermione et Ron prétendre mutuellement ne pas se regarder et Harry et Seamus essayer de s'extraire des attentions légèrement enivrées des sœurs Patil. Dawn roula des yeux quand elle aperçut sa sœur et ses deux vampires domestiques entrer dans la salle, Spike et Angel étaient tous les deux plus occupés à se disputer avec emportement que par la Tueuse qu'ils escortaient, et la plus jeune Summers décida abruptement qu'assez était assez. « Les filles, vous voulez sortir un moment ? Prendre un peu l'air ? »

Ginny et Luna essayèrent de leur mieux d'avoir l'air choquées. « Juste en abandonnant nos escortes ? » Ginny secoua la tête en demi-reproche. « Dawn, c'est grossier. »

« Comme l'est éviscérer mon cavalier avec un couteau à beurre, mais je jure devant Dieu que je le ferais si je dois supporter cinq minutes de plus cet homme bégayant qui me regarde d'un air si expressif au-dessus d'un plateau de friands. » Le ton acerbe de Dawn fit glousser d'amusement les deux sorcières anglaises, et elle agita un pouce en direction d'Harry, à présent engager dans une discussion fervente avec Hannah Abott. « Venez, sortons d'ici. Ils ne s'apercevront même pas de notre absence. »

Les trois filles pesèrent leurs options pendant une petite seconde, puis commencèrent à se faufiler vers les portes-fenêtres qui conduisaient au balcon surplombant les jardins du Ministère de la Magie. Luna mordit sa langue alors qu'elle regardait Ron lancer des regards mauvais à Hermione et enfourner une saucisse cocktail dans sa bouche. « C'est mal. »

Ginny acquiesça en accord alors qu'elle tâtonnait dans son dos pour trouver la poignée en cuivre et regarda Seamus lorgner la poitrine de Padma Patil. « Très, très mal. »

Dawn sortit sur le balcon et soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle perdait la vue d'Harry regardant dans les yeux d'Hannah avec sa richesse d'âme si particulière. « Absolument mal. Démoniaque même. » Elle se retourna pour regarder par-dessus la rampe en fer forgé vers les sombres jardins en dessous. « Vous voulez sauter ou escalader ? »

Luna ferma la porte vers la salle brillamment éclairée avec un clic décisif. « Escalader est certainement plus sûr. »

Ginny passa une jambe par-dessus la rampe froide et s'assura que sa robe de soirée était rangée sûrement hors du chemin et dans sa culotte. « Mais d'un autre côté, quelques os cassés sont un petit prix à payer pour être sures d'éviter ces trois idiots aussi longtemps qu'il est humainement possible. »

Dawn sourit et remonta sa propre robe empruntée. « La dernière à toucher le sol et à éclater en un million de petits morceaux est un œuf pourri ! » Elle plaça ses deux mains sur la rampe et sauta pour s'élancer. « Taïaaauuut ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la calme session de cigarettes et de boissons de Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et Connor Angel dans un assez charmant belvédère fut interrompue pour cause de pluie d'adolescentes s'écrasant à travers le toit et atterrissant sur leur table de poker.

« _Fuck me_ ! » Blaise fixa l'étalage de jambes féminines et de robes emmêlées qui venaient juste de ruiner sa main gagnante.

« Non, merci. » Une tête blonde se leva et regarda les trois visages choqués. « Oh non, pas vous. »

La bouche de Blaise s'ouvrit encore plus. « Je te demande pardon ? »

Dawn lutta pour se dégager du poids de Ginny et s'assit en soufflant impatiemment. « Tout va bien, nous allons vous laisser. Vous allez bien ? »

« Bien, merci. » Draco Malfoy cligna de ses yeux d'argent, stupéfié par les trois filles qui se remettaient avec peine sur leurs pieds et tapotaient leurs robes et cheveux.

« Elle ne te parlait pas, Malfoy. » Ginny tourna son dos au garçon rendu muet et fit un signe de têtes à ses amies. « Bien, nous avons toutes l'air entières. Prêtes ? »

Blaise se renfrogna. « Hey, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'Oh non, pas vous' ? Savez-vous qui je _suis_ ? »

Luna regarda son visage outragé et n'eut pas l'air impressionnée. « Malheureusement. » Elle tourna également le dos à son ancien Préfet en Chef et fit signe à ses compagnes. « Y allons-nous ? »

Dawn ignora le bafouillage de Blaise. « Ca marche pour moi. » Elle fit un pas, mais fut coupée par un poing attrapant le cou de sa robe et la soulevant de ses pieds. Considérant qu'elle pendait à quelques centimètres du sol et nez à nez avec un visage assez ennuyé, Dawn prit le changement de plan avec philosophie. « Oh pitié, pas toi. » Elle essaya une contorsion expérimentale pour se libérer puis croisa les bras et opta pour un regard mauvais vers son ravisseur quand elle finit à se balancer d'un côté vers l'autre comme un pendule. « Et bien, tu as quelque chose à dire, Broodmeister Junior ? » (Broodmeister : Maître à broyer du noir, surnom pour désigner Angel dans beaucoup de fics anglaises.)

Connor Angel souleva sa captive plus haut et augmenta la puissance de son regard noir breveté. Celui qui avait été la toute dernière chose que beaucoup de démons avaient vu avant que quelque chose d'aiguisé et de rutilant ne coupe leurs têtes paniquées. « Vous avez ruinez notre partie de carte. » Le regard s'intensifia. « C'est grossier. »

Dawn n'était pas impressionnée par le regard, principalement parce qu'elle voyait des choses plus terrifiantes tous les jours avant le petit déjeuner, et donna sa propre réponse brevetée dans un grognement. Son pied revint avec une grande précision – et un ravissement égal – frapper Connor fermement dans le tibia et Dawn s'assura de racler son talon pointu de dix centimètres tout le long de sa jambe pour faire bonne mesure. Le glapissement alors qu'il la lâchait fut plus que suffisant pour la faire atterrir sur les fesses pour la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes.

Ginny rit. « Je pourrais t'offrir de guérir ça pour toi, mais je ne pense pas que je t'aime, alors je ne le ferai pas. » Elle aida Dawn à se relever une nouvelle fois. « Bien, sommes-nous prêtes maintenant ? » Elle regarda après le troisième membre de leur trio et soupira avec irritation. « Il semblerait que non. »

Luna regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Blaise de là où elle se trouvait, clouée contre le mur du Ministère par un jeune homme distinctement énervé, et sourit chaudement. « Je serai prête dans une minute. » Elle tapota le bras rigide de Blaise. « Il essaie de me montrer combien il est intimidant. Brave petit. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage pas du tout amusé de Blaise. « As-tu fini maintenant, ou veux-tu me pousser encore contre le mur ? »

L'œil gauche de Blaise tiqua en signe d'avertissement. « Je sais qui tu es. Loony Lovegood. » Il la regarda de haut en bas d'un air méprisant et ignora son signe d'encouragement. « Sale petite Serdaigle ahurie. »

Luna tapota à nouveau l'épaule de Blaise. « C'est ça. _Bien_. » Elle leva un visage épanoui vers lui. « Et tu es ce con snob de Serpentard. » Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers où Draco continuait de regarder dans un silence pétrifié les restes de son jeu. « L'_un _d'entre eux, en tout cas. » Blaise se redressa, pas sûr s'il devait être plus choqué d'avoir été appelé un con en face ou que ce soit une _Serdaigle_ qui ait en fait prononcé le mot. Luna, d'un autre côté, n'avait pas totalement fini. « Tu vois, Ginny, je t'avais dit que les Serpentards étaient plus brillants qu'ils en avaient l'air. » Elle secoua la tête avec réprobation à son amie ricanant. « Et tu étais si sure qu'ils n'étaient bons à rien d'autre que tous nous traiter de haut et qu'à avoir l'air assez ravissant partout où ils allaient. » Ses yeux brillèrent malicieusement alors qu'elle confiait à Blaise dans un murmure : « Elle a aussi dit que vous faisiez une assez bonne chère à canon aussi, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait très gentil de dire ça en public, pas toi ? »

Dawn et Ginny échangèrent de grands sourires alors que Blaise devenait pratiquement pourpre de colère et que Luna clignait ses grands yeux dans une atroce surabondance d'innocence. « Luna, arrête de tourmenter l'animal et allons-_y_ » Dawn lança un rapide coup d'œil anxieux au balcon qui leur avait si bien servi de route de secours. « Nous ne voulons pas être pris ici avec eux. »

Connor croisa les bras et essaya le regard à nouveau. Puis il grinça des dents quand il n'eut pas plus d'effet que la dernière fois et qu'on se moquait ouvertement de lui. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Il regarda Dawn de haut en bas. « Si mon père est assez bien pour ta sœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas être vu avec moi. »

Dawn le regarda et hurla de rire. « Est-ce que tu _plaisantes_ ? Mec, les cheveux seuls sont assez, crois-moi. » Elle rit plus fort quand la main de Connor vola anxieusement vers ses cheveux. « Et si ce n'est pas les cheveux, l'attitude est un vrai repoussoir. » Elle se laissa entraîner par le sujet et leva la main pour énumérer les points. « Puis il y a les vêtements. Les baskets miteuses. La moue. Est-ce que je dois continuer ? »

Connor était en colère, déconcerté et un peu blessé que ses doux cheveux brillants – qu'il avait toujours pensé être la meilleure de ses meilleures caractéristiques – soit si sévèrement raillés, en conséquence il n'était pas à son meilleur niveau quand il répondit ce qu'il répondit ensuite. « C'est ça. Je vais dire à ta sœur ce que tu as dit. »

Dawn quitta ses doigts, où elle essayait de déterminer si avoir une peau comme celle d'une fille était un pour ou un contre et fixa Connor avec incrédulité. « Tu vas le dire ? A _Buffy _? » Face à l'acquiescement ferme de Connor, elle abaissa sa main et recommença à rire. « Quelle _Tapette_ ! »

Draco décolla finalement ses yeux de la table anéantie où sa main gagnante avait été si cruellement détruite avant qu'il ne puisse réclamer la cagnotte et fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Tapette ? »

Ginny gloussa sans pouvoir s'arrêter à l'expression outragée sur le visage de Connor. « Chemise de fille. Mauviette. Poule mouillée. Choisis une insulte, n'importe laquelle. » Elle arrêta de glousser quand Draco acquiesça de compréhension et lui sourit avec hésitation. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Draco perdit son sourire et se redressa de toute sa hauteur alors qu'il tirait ses robes autours de lui, sur la défensive. « Je n'ai rien dit. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil et le regarda de haut en bas. « Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis inquiète. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train d'essayer de nous jeter un sort ou de nous inonder d'insultes sur notre ascendance ? » Elle le scruta curieusement à la lumière de la lune. « Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête quand nous vous avons trouv ? »

Draco haussa son propre sourcil et délivra obligeamment son propre sourire breveté. « _Trouvé_ ? Je pense que tu veux dire écrasé rudement à travers le toit de notre abri et ruiné une plaisante soirée entre amis, n'est-ce pas ? » Il fit la moue. « Bien sûr, je n'en attendrais pas moins de gens comme vous. »

Ginny acquiesça et un éclair de soulagement passa sur son visage. « Oh, merci mon Dieu, c'est mieux comme ça, la dernière chose que je voudrais serait d'avoir à te traîner pour soigner une contusion ou quelque chose, et ruiner ce qui reste de notre propre soirée. » Elle joignit les mains joyeusement. « Mais tu es toujours aussi déplaisant, obséquieux et insultant, donc nous pouvons nous esquiver la conscience tranquille. Dawn, Luna, vous êtes prêtes ? » Elle tourna son dos à Draco, qui avait l'air comme s'il venait juste d'être frappé avec un gobelin mort et en décomposition, et regarda ses amies. « Nous devrions vraiment… Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, _qu'est_ ce que tu _fais_ ? »

Luna détourna son attention d'où elle maintenait Blaise à genoux avec un bras tordu dans le dos et un de ses pieds délicats entre ses omoplates. « Je lui montrais juste ce petit mouvement amusant que Dawn m'a montré ce matin. Il disait qu'il allait me jeter un sort pour l'avoir appeler con et j'ai ri et répondu qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir sa baguette assez vite, et il a essayé et puis j'ai balayé ses pieds et fais ça. » Elle rayonna de fierté alors que Blaise essayait de se débattre et jurait à profusion à ses pieds. « N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait parfaitement la première fois que je l'ai essayé. »

Ginny acquiesça, quelque peu ahurie. « Euh… Oui, merveilleux. » Elle cacha furtivement sa baguette au creux de sa main. « Peut-être que tu devrais le laisser partir, Luna ? Il n'a pas l'air très content et nous devrions vraiment y aller avant que… »

« Dawn ? » Les trois filles s'immobilisèrent alors que l'immanquable voix d'Harry Potter flottait dans l'air du soir. « Dawn, est-ce que tu es l ? » Dawn, Luna et Ginny regardèrent par-dessus leur tête vers le balcon, puis se précipitèrent comme une vers la relative sécurité des jardins, seulement pour être coupées par Connor et Draco bougeant rapidement pour leur bloquer le chemin. « Dawn ? » Avec un dernier regard mauvais vers Connor, la fille en question se retourna et se jeta vers la protection limitée accordée par le bord du balcon, et se pressa fortement contre le mur du Ministère, entre Ginny et Luna, essayant de se cacher dans les ombres du mur et du belvédère détruit.

Blaise se redressa difficilement de sa position à genoux, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Luna, puis s'arrêta. Et sourit. Méchamment. Les trois filles le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis s'entre-regardèrent.

Oh, _merde._

« Dawn ? » Draco sourit narquoisement au gémissement plaintif dans la voix d'Harry et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il levait un visage radieux vers Ginny, Dawn et Luna. Elles se pressèrent plus contre le mur et eurent l'air malades.

« Luna ? » La voix de Ron fit avoir un mouvement de recul aux trois jeunes filles. « Harry, tu es sûr que Dumbledore a dit les avoir vu sortir par l ? Je ne peux pas… Oh, qui est là, en bas ? »

Connor montra ses dents à Dawn alors qu'elle déglutissait, puis pencha sa tête en arrière pour observer le balcon. « Moi. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel quand Ron marmonna. « Moi qui ? » puis enfourna son poing dans sa bouche pour éviter de se dissoudre en gloussements nerveux quand il dit « Lumos ! » et que le belvédère anéanti était révélé en un morne relief par une lumière dorée constante. « Qui est… Oh, Malfoy, Zabini. » La voix de Ron se glaça appréciablement et les filles cachées purent entendre l'effort que ça lui prenait pour continuer à être poli. « Je ne crois pas que je connaisse votre ami. »

Draco les scruta méchamment. « Non, je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses. » Ses yeux bougèrent alors qu'un mouvement furtif annonçait que les trois filles essayaient de se faufiler le long du Ministère et vers la liberté. « Je ne bougerais pas si j'étais vous. » Elles s'immobilisèrent en même temps que les garçons sur le balcon, alors que Blaise jouait ostensiblement avec sa baguette, et Draco reporta son regard vers le haut pour continuer de parler avec Ron. « Le balcon ne semble pas être trop stable, quelques pierres se sont détachées il y a peu et ont causé quelques dommages. » Il balaya une main désinvolte d'un côté à l'autre pour indiquer les table et belvédère pulvérisés. « Comme vous pouvez voir. »

Connor toussa ostensiblement et bougea son pied alors que les filles se glissaient d'où Blaise gardait leur sortie et qu'elles essayaient de se faufiler de l'autre côté, sans alerter Ron et Harry de leur présence. Elles s'immobilisèrent de nouveaux et lancèrent des regards noirs à leurs trois ravisseurs béats.

La voix d'Harry vint d'au-dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? » Sa voix prit une qualité définitivement piquante alors qu'il continuait : « J'aurais pensé que ce serait tout à fait ton rayon, avec toute la flatterie et le léchage de cul se déroulant dans cette pièce ce soir, tu pourrais aussi bien tirer quelques avantages pour avoir combattu du bon côté pour une fois. »

Les sourcils de Dawn se hissèrent de surprise et elle regarda le visage soudainement inexpressif de Draco et écouta les mots narquois d'Harry. Putain, pendant une minute l'Ennuyeux sonna presque intéressant. Presque.

Draco ignora le léger sifflement dans les respirations de Luna et Ginny, et se concentra à la place sur l'échange d'insultes avec son ennemi de longue date. « Et bien, visiblement, j'y ais pensé, Potter, mais j'en ai parlé avec Zabini et nous avons décidé d'être les plus adultes et de vous laisser toute l'adoration, à toi et à Weasley. » Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sarcastique. « Il est assez évident que vous deux avez besoin de l'affirmation que procure les masses adoratrices plus que nous, et que vous seul pouvez supporter d'être adulé pendant si longtemps avant que ça ne devienne un petit peu ennuyeux et que vous ayez besoin de quelque chose de plus épicé. » Ses yeux papillonnèrent vers le bas à un bruit sourd et il fut surpris de voir Luna et Ginny enfoncer leurs poings dans leurs bouches pour étouffer une attaque de rire alors qu'Harry bredouillait d'indignation au-dessus.

La voix en colère de Ron flotta d'au-dessus. « Retire ça, Malfoy ! Tu sais que moi et Harry n'aimons pas toutes ces absurdités, nous faisons juste ce que Dumbledore nous demande. »

Blaise sourit et souffrit d'un changement d'opinion foudroyant sur Luna quand elle leva les yeux au ciel et mima enfoncer deux doigts dans sa gorge et vomir. Elle stoppa abruptement et vira au rouge quand elle réalisa qu'on la regardait, et le fixa avec défi. Son sourire s'agrandit, comme c'était intéressant. « Nous savons, Weasley. Merlin interdise que vous deux larguiez jamais les amarres et pensiez un peu par vous même pour une fois. »

Dawn porta sa main à sa bouche et mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de rire franchement aux bruits irrités venant d'en haut, et son regard croisa celui amusé de Connor. Il la regarda un moment et haussa un sourcil qui n'aurait pas dû être le moins du monde sexy, et les genoux de Dawn Summers perdirent soudainement tout intérêt à la porter, et, à la place, essayèrent de se liquéfier et de la jeter au sol, aux pieds du fils d'Angel. Putain, il y avait visiblement quelque sorte de pré-programmation génétique quand vous étiez une Summers qui vous attirait automatiquement vers la lignée d'Aurelius que vous le vouliez ou non. Ses yeux dansèrent de haut en bas de son corps en évaluation. Et, malgré toutes suggestions du contraire, ces baskets miteuses étaient _hot_.

Connor détacha ses propres yeux surpris de Dawn alors que le visage de la jeune fille chauffait d'une attraction immanquable, et il essaya très dur de prétendre qu'il était cool. Ce qui était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne semblait quand vous vous trouviez inexplicablement vouloir emmener dans l'ombre la fille qui vous avait insulté et cassé votre table de jeu, et enquêter ce qu'il y avait à propos des filles de Sunnydale que son père et Spike trouvaient si attirant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron bafouillaient toujours.

« …Sale traître… »

« …Sale menteur et putain de _bâtard_… »

« …Utilisant Dumbledore juste pour ne pas être jeter à Azkaban… »

« … Toujours _l_, se fichant de tout le monde… »

« … guettant pour le premier… »

Draco regarda Blaise et Blaise regarda Draco et ils dirent à l'unisson : « Paire de branleurs. » Les deux Serpentards sourirent puis roulèrent des yeux alors qu'Harry et Ron continuaient de crier et que leurs cavalières se tenaient à l'abri des regards deux mètres en dessous d'eux avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, et un air de plus en plus ennuyés sur leurs visages.

Connor grogna d'irritation alors que l'exaspérant bruit d'au-dessus ne montrait aucun signe de se calmer et décida de prendre les choses en main de son propre style inimitable. Il se pencha pour récupérer la dague qu'il avait attachée à sa cheville, se redressa puis, avec un rapide coup d'œil pour vérifier sa cible, fit un pas en arrière et la laissa voler pour l'envoyer se ficher en vibrant dans la pierre entre Harry et Ron alors qu'ils se penchaient par-dessus le balcon en continuant à crier des insultes.

Il y eut un silence très tendu.

Connor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Blaise et Draco commencèrent à rire devant les visages choqués de Ron et Harry, et regarda méchamment vers le haut, ignorant les trois filles bouches bées en dessous. « Barrez-vous. »

La gorge d'Harry marcha frénétiquement alors qu'il essayait de ramener quelque salive dans sa bouche et que ses yeux refusaient de se détacher de la dague, toujours tremblante. « Tu ne peux pas nous dire quoi faire. »

Connor les fixa plus méchamment et bougea une main en signe d'avertissement derrière son dos. « J'ai une autre dague. »

Plus tard, Dawn ne fut pas entièrement sure de ce qui c'était passé. Une minute, les choses étaient relativement calmes alors que Connor et ses deux compagnons faisaient face à Harry et Ron, et la suivante, Blaise criait « BAGUETTE ! » et se lançait sur Connor pour le jeter hors du chemin d'un sort crié au-dessus et Ginny et Luna se jetaient hors de leur cachette avec leurs propres baguettes sorties et criaient à l'unisson « PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »

Les bruits sourds jumeaux du balcon, alors que deux corps raides et immobiles heurtaient la pierre, résonnèrent anormalement fort dans l'immobilité de la nuit sombre.

La mâchoire de Draco pendait de manière très divertissante alors que ses yeux allaient du balcon à Ginny et de nouveau au balcon. « Tu as pétrifié ton frère ! »

Ginny fit la moue et rengaina sa baguette dans ses cheveux. « Je l'ai très certainement fait, quel con. » Elle regarda Dawn, pas le moins du monde repentante, alors que l'Américaine rejoignaient nonchalamment ses amies. « Je pense que Luna a cassé ton rendez-vous. »

Dawn mit ses mains sur ses hanches et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Ils peuvent encore nous entendre ou sont-ils inconscients ? »

Luna rangea sa propre baguette dans la natte relâchée dans laquelle elle avait juste enroulé ses cheveux, et sourit joyeusement. « Oh, non, ils sont capables d'entendre tous les mots que nous disons, ils ne peuvent pas répondre de n'importe quel moyen, c'est tout. »

« Bien. » Dawn se tourna vers le balcon et haussa sa voix considérablement. « Parce que je ne sors pas avec les petits saints refoulés et arrogants qui ne peuvent pas montrer de la simple courtoisie aux personnes qui ont risqué leurs vies pour sauver des gens et tous les autres saints complexés là haut. » Elle se tourna vers Connor et le regarda de haut en bas. « Nous avons détruit votre partie de carte et cette fête est ratée, vous voulez aller ailleurs ? »

Connor la fixa. « Quoi ? »

Luna joignit les mains et rayonna d'approbation à son amie. « Quelle brillante idée. » Elle tourna des yeux candides vers un Blaise rendu muet. « Mon père dit que tu as été vu à la Baguette Frétillante la semaine dernière, tu penses qu'on pourrait aller là-bas ? Ca semble fascinant. »

Blaise s'étrangla et parvint à bredouiller : « Je ne pense pas que c'est vraiment ton genre d'endroit, Lovegood. C'est un peu, euh… »

« Je sais exactement quel genre d'endroit c'est, merci… » Luna vit l'expression perplexe de Dawn du coin de l'œil et expliqua : « Ils ont des gens, principalement des femmes, qui dansent et qui enlèvent leurs robes et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a une femme qui fait quelque chose d'absolument fabuleux avec un nuage de plumes qu'elle conjure avec une baguette qu'elle garde dans ses sous-vêtements. » Elle s'arrêta puis haussa les épaules. « De toute évidence, les plumes arrivent avant qu'elle n'enlève les sous-vêtements. »

Dawn sourit « Evidemment. »

Ginny acquiesça et lança un dernier regard vers le balcon. « C'est décidé alors, vous trois pouvez être nos cavaliers pour la soirée et nous allons à la Baguette Frétillante. » Elle haussa légèrement la voix juste pour être absolument sure que Ron l'entende. « J'ai même entendu qu'ils avaient des danseurs là-bas. »

« Vraiment ? » Dawn bondit sur l'occasion et eut l'air ravie. « Super, allons-y ! »

Draco fixa les trois filles ahuries. « Nous ne vous emmenons _pas _dans un club de strip-tease ! » Il fit un pas en arrière alors que trois paires d'yeux malheureux le fixèrent. « Non ! »

Connor donna un petit coup de coude à Blaise avec curiosité. « Qu'est ce qui arrive après qu'elles aient enlevé leurs vêtements ? »

Blaise décolla ses yeux du visage plein d'espoir de Luna et essaya de se dire qu'il n'était pas en train d'imaginer la plus bizarre des Serdaigles que Poudlard ait jamais connu vêtue de rien de plus qu'une culotte en soie et d'un boa en plume. « Quoi ? »

Connor mima une confusion désespérée. « Les femmes de ce club. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand elles ont enlevé leurs vêtements ? »

Blaise cligna des yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur l'expression étrangement innocente du visage de Connor. « Euh… Elles les remettent, je suppose. »

Connor eut l'air encore plus confus. « Quel est l'intérêt ? Elles n'ont pas froid ? »

« Nan, pas en se balançant autours des barres et en secouant leurs bottes hors de prix, elles n'ont pas vraiment le temps. » Dawn se glissa entre Connor et Blaise et sourit joliment. « Ils ont des barres là bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise regarda dans ses larges yeux bleus et acquiesça avec hébétude. « Oui. Les barres sont ensorcelées pour ployer avec le mouvement des danseurs. Elles sont très flexibles. »

Dawn eut l'air plus heureuse. « Génial, ça semble mon type d'endroit, je suis _absolument_ pour la flexibilité. » Son air heureux se transforma en un air très pensif. « Vous pensez qu'ils nous laisseront essayer ? Je veux dire, on a juste sauvé le monde et tout. »

« Certainement pas ! » Draco fixa furieusement Ginny et Luna alors qu'elles partageaient un regard enthousiaste. « Les sorcières de famille décente ne fréquentent pas des endroits de… de… »

Luna secoua une main négligente en l'air. « Oh, tout va bien alors. Tout le monde pense que mon père est timbré et la famille de Ginny est pauvre, nous irons très bien. » Elle frotta ses mains joyeusement. « Peut-être que je pourrais même avoir une interview de quelques employés pour le journal, père serait si content. »

« Et je suis une moldue américaine et je ne serais pas là assez longtemps pour fréquenter quoi que ce soit, juste visiter une ou deux fois. » Elle encouragea Connor et Blaise avec un coude brusque. « Allez, ça sera marrant. »

Blaise retomba sur son recours familier. « Sais-tu qui je _suis_ ? »

Dawn eut l'air confuse et le regarda avec méfiance. « Euh, bien, pas vraiment, mais tu as combattu du bon côté dans la bataille, sinon tu ne serais pas là et, ok, tu as montré quelques _sévères_ problèmes de personnalité dans les dernières minutes, mais je suis assez préparée à ne pas y regarder, à la lumière du fait que vous êtes trois et que nous sommes trois, et que ça marche assez bien quand on décide de s'enfuir loin des grands Prodiges Ennuyeux là-haut de toute façon, que vous veniez ou non. Et s'ils ne vous aiment _pas_ pour n'importe quelle raison, alors dix contre un que moi oui, parce que, franchement, une minute de plus du bagayage et du regard profond de l'Extraordinaire monsieur lunette et je me serais noyée dans le saladier de punch. Pas vrai, les filles ? »

Ginny et Luna regardèrent Blaise et Draco, puis le balcon où Harry et Ron étaient encore Pétrifiés puis s'entreregardèrent silencieusement. Puis elle acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. « Vrai »

« Cool » Dawn mit sa main dans le creux du coude de Connor et tira ostensiblement. « Nous devrions y aller avant que Buffy, Spike ou ton père ne nous cherche. » Elle sourit victorieusement devant son visage déconcerté. « Alors, Enfant Miracle, hein ? Comment ça va pour toi ? »

Ginny tendit une impérieuse main blanche dans la direction de Draco. « Viens, Malfoy, j'ai cette soudaine envie de _vraiment_ emmerder mon frère et quelque chose me dit que tu feras exactement l'affaire. » Elle sourit alors qu'il fixait sa main puis l'invitation pétillant dans ses yeux. « Viens te promener du côté des Weasley, mec, tu vas adorer. »

Blaise regarda avec des yeux exorbités Dawn et Ginny conduire leurs nouveaux rendez-vous hébétés dans la nuit, puis regarda ce avec quoi il avait été laissé. Luna le regarda de bas en haut, lécha ses lèvres puis se sourit avec enthousiasme. « Oh, oui, tu iras _vraiment_ très bien. » Elle enroula sa main sur le devant de ses robes et tira brusquement. « Viens, nous devons nous en aller avant que Seamus ne vienne voir ce que font Harry et Ron, et que nous ne soyons arrêtés pour les avoir attaqués. »

Blaise était bouche bée derrière elle, alors qu'elle le tirait plus en avant dans les jardins. « Tu sais, il est habituel pour la femme d'attendre que l'homme lui demande de sortir pour un rendez-vous, plutôt que la femme prenne les choses en main. » Il tapa doucement sur la poigne que Luna avait toujours sur ses robes. « Littéralement dans ce cas. »

Un éclair de blanc dans l'obscurité dit à Blaise que Luna lui souriait par-dessus son épaule. « Où serait le fun là dedans ? J'ai rencontré une femme vraiment fascinante ce soir et elle m'a tout dit à propos de sa philosophie de la vie, qui lui a été remarquablement utile pendant un grand nombre d'années. »

Blaise grogna alors qu'il trébuchait sur quelque chose dans le chemin et battit l'air brièvement pour garder son équilibre déjà précaire. « Et ce serait ? »

Cette fois, Luna s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle inclina la tête pour le regarder et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lune souligne son expression avant de lui donner un sourire lent et _très_ anti-Serdaigle. « Je vois, je veux, je prends. Beau dans sa simplicité, je pense que tu seras d'accord. »

Blaise déglutit difficilement et reconsidéra la probabilité d'avoir Luna vêtue de plumes et de soie avant la fin de la soirée. « Assez. »

Le sourire de Luna s'agrandit alors que le hurlement choqué de Seamus résonnait dans la nuit quand il découvrit ses amis allongés sur le balcon. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Blaise. « Bien sûr, elle m'a donné un autre excellent conseil qui, je pense, est pertinent en ce moment. »

Blaise rit et lui rendit son clin d'œil. « Laisse moi deviner : cours ? »

Luna attrapa sa main, releva ses robes et s'engouffra dans le chemin vers où elle pouvait entendre le rire impénitent de Ginny et de Dawn alors qu'elles faisaient leur propre retraite. « En fait, c'était 'Ne te fais pas prendre' mais 'cours' marche merveilleusement aussi. »

Et, main dans la main, c'est de qu'ils firent.


End file.
